1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to apparatus for holding golf clubs in a controlled alignment within a golf club carrier such as conventional golf bag. More particularly, the invention improves upon those devices which
2. Background Art
Numerous devices for maintaining alignment of golf clubs within a golf bag have been proposed. Early art described various golf bag partitioning means, wherein one or more golf clubs are separated from one another in at least one dimension. Lateral partition strips have been used to divide the opening plane of a bag, and vertical tubing arrangements have extended shaft protection down to the bag's closed end. More recent improvements have addressed the provision of more complete protection under the many environments under which a set of golf clubs may be subjected.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,518 for instance, Black combines lateral shaft holding notches with inclined individual club blade fitted groves which hold each club head so as to prevent rotational contact. Distasio, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,078, discloses a club holder which clips on the outside of the bag. Vertically adjustable head receptacles provide cover and maintain the club heads disposed inwardly. Sidor et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,547, holds the club in a more permanent non-sliding arrangement by using shaft tubes which contain a lower end split-tube clip which grips the club handle. Upper end club heads rest on V-notched peripheral and cross bag racks which maintain the club heads outward. Cowen wraps his club holder around the outside of the bag top in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,227, and places the club heads under single edge holding compression. The holder is a resilient collar containing club head holding open notches which increase their grip when the collar is bent around the bag and tightened with a belt wrapping. With the club shafts within the bag, the club heads are disposed outwardly.
Placement of club heads outward is the preferred arrangement when playing, since the club head numbers may be more easily read. All of the above approaches which present the iron heads in this outboard manner however, expose the heads to scraping when the bag contacts the ground, and to extra handling damage during transportation.
During play, bags cannot always be maintained with their top end above horizontal. This is especially true when they are carried down hill by means by shoulder strap or cart, or are placed open-end downward on an inclined surface. It is desirable therefore, to provide restraint against clubs sliding longitudily out of the bag.